A Dash of Hope
by gunmanforever
Summary: "I have no clue whats going on..." I though as i walked through the forest. I couldn't remember a thing of my past or even myself. I felt sick to my stomach as i kept walking into an unknown future.
1. Chapter 1

'Well...what the fuck...' Was my only thought as i layed on some soft surface. It almost had a wet and itchy feeling to it. It felt warm out, but not like a summer heat. It was like a spring day with a slight breeze keeping the tempeture coozy. Then I realised something. "What the hell is my name and where the fuck am I!" I yelled to nobody. My mind was cloudy and I started to panic. I couldnt remember the simplest things. I kept freaking out yelling and cussing trying to figure out what happened. I couldnt remember anything about me or where I was.

When I finally regained controll of myself, I realised that i needed food, water, and shelter. I looked around to find a cave or something that could house me for the night. From what it looked like, it was around noon, so I had 7 hours to find my necessities. "Ok I got this." I though as i walked through the forest.

As I continued to walk, I had to keep looking over my shoulder. It felt like I was being watched from every direction in this damned forest. I couldnt remember anything about forestry survival, but I knew I would need a fire. But, then I realised that I didnt have a way of making a fire.

"Fuck..." I said outloud, thinking about some other ways of survival. 'Maybe there are some humans around here.' I though, with some hope. I made my way to a hill that i hoped would overlook the entire forest. When I got upon the crest of the hill, I was relieved to see a village a couple of miles away from location. With a smile, I started to make my way to the village.

As I travled through the forest, I heard many noises and saw strange creatures, one with wings and a tail with some pointy object on the tip of it. I was glad that i didnt have to meet that thing face-to-face. "That thing would have fucked my shit up." I thought as I continued to walk to the village I saw. As I made my way to the village, I saw a sign that said "Ponyville: 1 mile". 'Sweet.' I though as I made my way to Ponyville. 'Kind of a silly name for a town.' I though but decided not to complain because it was proble the only town around he for miles.

When I got to the edge of town and didnt see a single soul. I decided that everybody was at work so I sould walk into the business disctrict of town. I was so in intrigued with the buildings that I acidently bumped into a horse. It was a teal colored horse that was about up to my waist. Way to small to be a horse, maybe a pony.

"Watch were your going." It said to me...wait, did that thing just talk. Then it hit me, like me hitting the snooze button on the alarm clock, I was surounded by these ponys.

"What. The. Fuck." Was all that i could say stairing at this pony. I now saw the image on her butt. It looked like a harp of some sort. She gave me a wierd look, then shrugged and walked away. I just stood their, staring at all the ponys walking bye, all of them acting like im just another citizin of a town. A pink pony walked bye me and stopped, and gave me a perticular look. Thats when shit hit the fan.

"HiimPinkiePie!Idontknowyouwhichisimpossibl ebecauseIknoweveryponyfrompo nyvillie! She managed to say with a single breath. By now, she was pinning down, standing over me while I layed on the ground. "Thatmeansthatyoudontknowanyp onyaroundhere,whichmeansthatyoudonthaveany friends!" She started to look sad for some reason, and whats with the 'somepony' shit? "Illbeyourfriendandmeandmyfri endswillthrowyouabig'WelcometoPonyville'party!Thiswillbesomuchfun!Therewillbecupcakes,punch,games,cake,wewillevenhavemusicfrommyfav oriteDJ..." She acualy stopped talking. I looked up to see a purple pony withs its hoof in the pink ones mouth.

"Im sorry for my friend here, she can be a little bit...random. Anyway, my name is Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestias person student." She then introduced herself. Wait, Princess? She helped me up, and started to ask question after question about me.

"Um, before you ask anymore questions. I woke up in a forest a while ago with no memory at all. I got lucky even making it here." I explained to her. Then the pink one came out of nowhere and nearly crushed the life out of me with her hug. She didnt say anything but she smiled when she looked at me. She let me go and Twilight asked about my sleeping arangements. "I dont realy have a place to stay for the night." I said with a sad look.

"Well you can stay at my place for the night." Twilight said with a smile, I agreed and we started to make our way to her house. I nearly shit my pants when I saw where she lived.

"You live in a tree!" I nearly yelled in her face. She just nodded and smiled. When we entered the room, I was suprised with how roomy it was.

"Just make yourself at home, you hungry?" She asked.

"Na, I think im going to sleep." I said with a yawn.

"Ok, go up the stairs, the guest room is the third door on the right."

"Ok thank you for the room." I said with a smile and I walked away. I made my way to the bed which was ofcorse to small for me to fit. 'On the walk to her house she talked to me about the magic she possesed. Maybe it can send me back to where im from...' I though as i drifted to sleep.

**Authors Note:**

Guess whos back! I decided to say screw it and start another story. This one will be my own and Sean will have nothing to do with this story. And for Celestia's sake and for the sake of my sleep, give me some breating room on week days cause i have sports and shit. Well im gunna be saying this alot but please, if you have any OC's or Ideas, private message me them and ill see what i can do. Also R&R's will be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of birds coming from an opened window. The sun was just starting to rise, sending light into the room where I lay. I got up and started to look around, I was in a small room with a single bed and a small fireplace, in the corner was a old mirror. I went up to it, and what i saw suprised me. I looked like i was 6" 2', slim with a small build and brown hair. What suprised me was my eyes, they had a green tint to them. I smiled and went to my bed to remake it. I went back to the mirror and tryed to fix my hair. I started to get frustrated with it and looked back at my face.

"The hell?" I said as i looked at my RED tinted eyes. I was speechless, I didnt know if this was usual for my race. Speaking of race, what the fuck am I? I studied myself for about another 5 minutes, then heard the door open and reveal Twilight and a purple lizard.

"Hey, your up." She said with a cheery voice. "This is Spike, my #1 assistant."

"Sup dude." I said with a smile. They smiled and I looked back to the mirror to see my eyes turned teal.

"You ok?" She asked me as I stared at the mirror.

"I think so." I said and we went down stairs for breakfast. I had no idea what to expect for breakfest, but it smelt amazing. It turned out to be apple pie. Weird, it didnt feel natural to eat pie for breakfast, but I wasnt going to complain, it was the greatest thing that I thought I would ever taste.

"That was awesome." I said with a smile.

"Its from my friend Applejack, you'll get to meet her when we go into town today." She informed me. Spike had been quiet the whole time, staring at me.

"Dude, whats with your eyes?" He asked me when Twilight.

"I have no clue, I just learned that they changed this morning." I said looking at him. He seemed to understand.

"Maybe Twilight well know something about it." He said and made his way over to the kitchen. Bad idea, Twilight apeared out of nowhere with a flash of purple light. She was staring at my eyes.

"Your eyes are amazing!" She said in awe as she stared at them. I felt realy uncomfortable as she was mear inches from my face. "Amazing..." as she continued to stare.

"They keep changing, I cant control them." I informed her. She got off the table and went to one of her bookcases.

"Spike, help me find 'Ballards' encyclopedia of eye disorders'" She asked Spike. Spike then went to multiple book cases only to find it but Twilight magicly floating it towards her. "Found it." She said, Spike just rolled his eyes.

"Im going back to sleep, my blanket is calling for me." He said as he walked back upstairs. Twilight spent at least 10 minutes looking through the book. She but the book back on the table and sighed.

"Nothing." She said with a sad look. "Wait," She said looking at me, getting realy close, "I think your eyes change to your emotions."

"Impossible." I said looking at her. She all-of-a-suddon pulled my hair and moved a mirror infront of my face. "What was tha..." I managed to say before I saw that my eyes where a dark red.

"Wow, thats amazing." She said with a smile, putting the mirror on the table. "Princess Celestia will be pleased to hear about this." Oh yeah, she is the student of that princess. We spent the next five minutes trying to get Spike out of bed to come with us to Ponyville. It was a battle, but he finaly got up. By the time we left for Ponyville, the sun was at its peak in the sky.

By the time we got to Ponyville, Pinkie had already joined us and jumped around us talking about some party, I just tryed to tune it out. We got to the buisness district of town and made our way to Twilights friend, Applejack I think.

"Well howdy!" I heard a orange pony with a cowgirl hat on.

"Hi Applejack." Twilight said with a smile, then looked at me.

"Hi..." I said awkwardly.

"Howdy partner, ma names Applejack and a friend of Twilights is a friend of mine." She said with a smile, extending her hoof. I took it but regreted it moments later as I was violently shaken around. "Opps." She said with a shy grin, but then looked shocked. "Are you ok, whats wrong with your eyes?" She asked in a concerned voice. Before I could speak, Twilight quickly explaned.

"We have no idea whats wrong with his eyes but they seem to change by is emotions." She explaned to her friend, who simply nodded. Twilight then bought some apples and we left for one of her friends named Rarity.

"Well this is it," Twilight said," the Carousel Boutique." I was impressed on how classy it looked compared to all the other shops. "Just what ever you do, dont let you get your measurements." She warned me.

"Ok." I said without asking why. We walked into the door with a jingle from the bell.

"Ill be their in a moment." I heard a lady-like voice say. Within moments a pure-white pony with a fashioned purple mane and tail. "Hello Twilight and ..." She stared at me. There was an awkeward mement before Twilight spoke up.

"Well Rarity, this is my friend..." She looked at me for a moment.

"You mean you dont know his name? Twilight, that is very rude of you." Rarity said sturnly.

"Acualy, I dont even know my name." I informed Rarity, looking at my feet.

"Oh dear I am so sorry, maybe we can come up with a name for you." She said with a smile. "Also, can I get your measurements?" She asked.

"Sure, I guess." I didnt realis it now, but I made a grave mistake. She said it would take a few minutes. A few minutes turned into two hours. Rarity sent us on our way so she can work on some order that was due tomarrow or something like that. By now, the sun was going down, so we made our way back to Twilights house. By the time we got home, we where both starving. She made us both sandwhiches, I didnt even ask what was in them till I had mine half eaten. I think she called it a daisy sandwhich. It didnt matter, it tasted awesome. Spike was munching on what looked like rubys. I didnt ask, instead I said goodnight and walked upstairs to my room. The instaint my head hit the pillow, i was out

**Authors Note:**

Thank you guys for taking the time to read this, I know its not grade A stuff but im having less problems then I had with my other story, Afterlife. If you have any Ideas or OC's, message me and ill see where i can fit them it. And, as always, R&R


	3. Chapter 3

"Fuck...morning..." I said outloud as I woke up to the sun in my face. Even though I was sleeping on a bed that was to small for me, I didnt want to leave it. I heard the door creek and hoofs clopping on the floor.

"You awake?" She asked.

"No." I said. I heard a sigh, then the whole damn bed tipped to the side and I fell straight on my ass. "Ok, im awake now." I said after a groan. Twilight giggled and walked out the door. I got up off the ground and looked myself in the mirror.

"Damn, I need a shower." I said outloud, and started to look around for the bathroom. When I found it, I was suprised that I could easily fit into it and clean myself. 'Whats this stuff?' I tought as I looked at her shampoo. It smelt fine, but looked like glider mixed with a white slime. I decided to try it out. It felt fine, but then I got out and looked in the mirror.

"What. The. Fuck." Was all I said. My hair looked like a damn rainbow. I quickly grabbed the bottle and looked at the warnings. "Warning, maybe cause hair to change to multi-color if used in large qualities." I read outloud. I just stared at the mirror for a couple moments before letting out a flood of cuses. After about 5 minutes, I decided to go down staires and see if Twilight could change it back. I walked down the stares and stood against the wall. "Twilight, you there?" I asked.

"Yeah, im in the kitchen, whats up?" She asked me.

"You know that shampoo you have in your bathroom?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, dont use that stuff. I was going to tell you that this morning but i forgot to, why?" She said.

"Well, that warning would have helped a while ago." I said then walked into the kitchen, and was greeted by laughing from both her and Spike. "Yeah yeah, laught it up. Can you change it?" I asked hoping she could.

"I would, but I think that you should meet somepony first." She said with a grin. Almost on cue, there was a knock on the door. "In fact, thats here right now." She said and went to the door, I followed her out to the library.

"Hi Rainbow Dash." I heard Twilight say. When she came into view, my breath was taken away. She was the same size as Twilight, but maybe a little more muscular. Her fur was a cyan, and she even had wings. That wasnt the strange part, her mane was literally a rainbow, like my hair.

"Hi." I said akwardly.

"Hey, my name is Rainbow Dash, fastest pegasus in all of Equestria." She said in a tomboyish voice, with her chest sticking out. Twilight told Rainbow my whole story about my amnesia and eyes. Before I knew it, she was hovering right infront of me, looking into my eyes. "Wow, their turning pink." She said with a grin, I could tell Twilight was trying realy hard not to laugh at the scene unfolding infront of her.

"Well, isnt that cute." Twilight said after recovering from her giggle fits. I looked over at Rainbow, who was blushing like crazy.

"What?" I asked cluelessly.

"You and Rainbow, apearently, shes already taking a liking to you." She said with a grin.

"Oh Celestia, shut up Twi." She said, still red with embracement. Twilight gave her a wink and went back to the kitchen.

"You guys hungry?" We heard her ask from the kitchen. Rainbow looked at me and nodded.

"Yeah we are." I said back. We then ate a breakfest of sandwiches and some good apple juice.

"So Rainbow, do you have to work today?" Twilight asked.

"No, the weather is supose to be clear for the rest of the day." She said.

"So wait, you guys can control the weather?" I asked.

"Yeah, us pegasi can manipulate the clouds into what weather we want." She said. "I even live in a giant cloud house, its awesome."

"Wow." I said with a grin. After we finished breakfest, we walked into Ponyville. Twilight said something that pony from the market, I think her name was Applejack, and another with the name of Fluttershy. I was getting some funny looks as we walked into town. 'Its either my hair, or the fact that they have never seen anything like me.' I though, then chuckled at my comment.

"Howdy Twi, Howdy Dash." I heard a southern accented pony say.

"Hi Aj." Dash and Twi said at the same time. Aj nodded at me, which I just smiled at waved. From what I heard, Applejack's family owns a farm, apparently an apple farm. "So you want to come with us to Fluttershys?" Twilight finaly asked her.

"Yeah, sure." She replied with a smile. We took left for Fluttershys about noon, Twilight didnt want to go to lunch without her I guess. About half way to her house, Dash landed next to me.

"Good luck." She said.

"Why would I need luck?" I asked her.

"Fluttershy is a bit...shy when it comes to strangers." She stated.

"Oh, im sure she isnt that shy." Dash was going to make me eat those words...

**Authors Note:**

I finaly had some time to type this fucker up. With sports going on, I maybe have like 3 hours a day to type one up. Not enough time when you have no idea what your doing. Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed ready. If you have any Oc's or ideas, send me a pm and ill see what I can do. And, as always, R&R. (I say that alot.)


	4. Chapter 4

We walked for another five minutes untill we came up on a cottage. There was a fence going along the yard with lots of animals, 'Twilight did tell me she likes animals.' I though as we walked up to the door. It looked like a very cozy place to live, not many visitors or city noise.

"Ok, so Fluttershy is VERY shy. Just be carefull what you say." Twilight warned me. I was accualy getting a little nervous about meeting her. "Also, make sure you dont to scary." Applejack said as Twilight knocked on the door. After a couple seconds, the door slightly moved, then opened just enough for a yellowed color pony to stick her head out of the crack. She had pink hair that covered part of her face.

"Oh, hi guys." She said in a barely adible wisper. She then looked at me for a couple seconds, then quickly slammed the door shut.

"Come on Fluttershy, we have somepony for you to meet." Twilight yelled and knocked on the door again. There was a wimper sound, but the door opened again, this time fully. I was about the same size as the others, I could see that she also had wings like Dash. She was trying to hide behind her hair, and shaking slightly. I had no idea what to do, I looked over at Dash, who just shrugged.

"Um, hi Fluttershy." I said lightly.

"H-hi." She said behind her hair. I looked around to see she had alot of animal accessories. 'Come on dumbass, talk to her about animals.' I thought to myself.

"I like all your animals, they must be lucky to have an owner like you." I said, hoping she would open up a little more.

"I love to take care of animals." She said with a smile. She's opening up, sweet. "By the way, whats your name?" _AWWW SHITTT_

"Umm...I realy dont know." I told her, looking at me feet. When I looked back up at her, she had a sympathetic look on her face.

"Oh, you poor thing." She said and walked up to me and HUGGED ME. I stood their for a minute, Twilight was grinning and Rainbow Dash was trying not to laugh outloud. And Pinkie was just being Pinkie, bouncing around like a kid-in-a-candy-store. After the hug, Twilight asked Fluttershy to come with us to lunch. She nodded and came with us back to town. I started to think, what am I going to eat. When I tryed some of that hay crap, I couldnt even chew it. So, hay is out. Im sure I could get a salad or something. Thats when I though of another problem, where the hell are we eating. Twilight would proble be the one to ask.

"Twi, where are we eating." I asked her.

"Sugercube corner." Twilight said with a smile. Ok, if I want a salad, its gunna be sugar-coated. So ill go with cupcakes. The rest of the walk, I nodiced that both Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash where walking close to me, almost leaning on me. I didnt say anything, but it was kinda awkward. But, after we got into town, they distanced themselves from me.

Something was off. There wasnt a single soul walking around the market. It was Saturday, so everybody would be at the market. Also, Sugarcube-corner was dark. Maybe it was a religous thing, as we walked up to it.

**SURPISE**

I was meet by a deafening shout from everybody in town. I quickly hit the ground and covered my head. It took me a couple of seconds to realise what happened. Pinkie was bouncin around like a kid on a sugar rush, Dash was laughing her head off with Twilight. Fluttershy was hidding behind Applejack, who also looked suprised. Pinkie was going on and on about how she planned the party and how she invited the whole town. "Yeah Pinkie, you got me good." I said with a smile, patting her head. She smiled and took off to some games. I got to talk to some townsfolks who seemed cool.

It must have been close to midnight when the party died down. Mostly everybody had left, it was just Dash, Twi, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkiepie and me. They where telling me about how they defeated Discort with their Elements of Harmony.

"Wow, so let me get this straight. Dash is loyalty, Applejack is honesty, Rarity is generocity, Fluttershy is kindness, Pinkie is laughter, and your Magic?" I asked. Twilight nodded at me with a smile."That is so cool." I said with a grin.

"Yeah, it makes us about 20% cooler." Rainbow Dash said smiling. She then stared at me, almost like she was in deep thought. I waved my hand infront of her. She seemed to snap out of it and continued to talk to the others.

We talked a little longer till Twilight called it a night. It wasnt weird till both Dash and Fluttershy hugged me goodbye. About half way through the walk, I decided to ask Twilight about it.

"So whats going on with Dash and Fluttershy hugging me?" i asked her.

"They both seem to take a liking to you." She said with a grin.

"As friends?" I looked at her. She just winked at me and continued to walk. I just groaned and kept walking. We continued small talk about weather and her library. After we got to her home, I went straight to bed. I basicly passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**Authors Note:**

This was a hard chapter to tpe up. I came in with no clue where this was going so proble not one of my best chapters. If you guys have any ideas or OC's you want me to use, just message me them. Dont forget to R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time I woke up the next morning, it was noon. I quickly got up and showered. 'Damn, I need a toothbrush and toothpaste.' I though as after getting dressed. Rarity had brough over more cloths for me so I wouldnt be wearing the same thing. I came running down stairs to see Twilight and Rainbow Dash sitting at the table. They looked at me, then Dash had one of her laughing fits. I quickly ran upstairs to see that my hair was back to its normal self, but realy messy. I fixed it up and went back down.

"Aww, why did you fix your hair? You looked afully good like that." Dash said and smiled. Twilight rolled her eyes and I just blushed.

"Well Dash, I didnt know you had a crush on me." I said, hoping to embarass her. She looked away for a minute, then looked back at me, grinning.

"Are you asking me out of a date? I think six should work. Ill stop by and we can go out for dinner. Oh, well look at the time, I better be going to work. See you guys." She said, not letting me respond. I looked over at Twilight, who was having a giggle fit.

"You to would be a cute couple." She then said, after responding. I just rolled my eyes, which were pink from the moments ago.

"There wouldnt be a chance that me and Dash could go out. Im a

"So, whats todays plans?" She asked me, drawing me from my day dream.

"Find a job maybe, I cant live off you forever." I told her.

"I might be able to think of a pl ace where you can work." She said with a gin.

When we made it to the market, it was about 3:15 pm. She didnt tell me where we were going, but I think I had an idea. We walked for another five minutes before heading into Sugarcube corner. We walked in, at smelt amazing! Then I started to wonder what we are doing here.

"Twi, what are we doing here?" I asked her.

"Well, you want a job, and look," She pointed towards a window. I saw a "Help Wanted" sign and just facepalmed. Which caused her to giggle.

"Hi Ms. Cake." Twilight said with a smile.

"Hi deary. What would you like to order today?" Ms. Cake asked with a smile.

"Acually, my friend here whould like a job." She said, then pushed me towards the counter.

"Well, Pinkie could use some help. Do you know how to bake?" She asked me.

"No, but im a fast learner." I informed her. She smiled at me.

"Pinkie, can you come out here for a minute?" She asked, then a pink blur came out of nowhere standing right next to her. The strange this is Ms. Cake didnt even flinch. "Pinkie, what do you think about your friend working her?" She asked her. The next thing I knew, I was laying on the ground with a very hyper pinkie pony jumping up and down ontop of me, talking at a million miles an hour.

"Ohmygosh,wearegunnahavesomuchfun!  
Wearegunnamakecupcakes,cakes,muffins,cookies,brownies,andevensandwhichsifwehaveto!"She said in a single breath. I was getting less and less suprised. Twilight and Ms. Cake where both giggling at the site, while I just blushed. We talked for several more minutes before I signed a contract. I shit-you-not when I tell you the pen was made out of cookies, and the ink was chocolate syrup.

"Now, it should only take a couple of minutes for Pinkie to show you around the kitchen." Ms Cake told me. Pinkie then dragged me back to the kitchen, where the nightmare began. The kitchen was not only a reck, but a complete mess. There was flour all over the ground, frosting on the icebox. Even eggs in their toaster.

"Oh, the kitchen is a bit messy, but dont worry, I got this." Pinkie the started to run around, causing a tornado like affect. The whole process took maybe seven seconds. But, when she was done, everything was sparkly clean. I just stood their and stared. Pinkie pie then started to talk about what we would be doing, like nothing ever happened. Well, she basicly told me that we would be baking. Thats it. Baking, baking, and after that was done, MORE FUCKING BAKING. I made a bet mentaly that I would loss my mind after maybe two-three weeks tops. But, it couldnt be that bad. I was working with a friend that can make everything an...adventure.

After she showed me around, Twilight and I left for the Library. On the way, we picked up a tuxido Rarity had made for me. I started to think about what me and Dash would do. Hopefully it would be short and sweet, I didnt want to turn this into something that it shouldnt be.

'We cant go out, she's a pony and im a..." I didnt even know what I was. It felt weird, I didnt know anthing about myself, family, or even my home world. I cant even believe I know some of the words I speak. I decided to deal with it later and focus on my date with Dash. When we got back to library, it was around five. I was in my room, getting ready for my date. . I was almost ready when...

**BANG**

**Authors Note:**

Hey guys, sorry about the late chapter. Its not the longest, but damn it was hard to come up with. I think ill do another capter tonite. Dont forget to message me and ideas or OC's and R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

I ran down stairs as fast as I could. When I hit the last stair, another bang rang out. I quickly dove under a window. Instincts where starting to kick in, as I quickly crawled over to Twilight, who was immobilized in fear. There was then a loud knocking on the door, almost like it was getting kicked in. I quickly took action as I knocked over one of the bookcases infront of the door.

"Twilight, we need to get out of here now!" I yelled. We quickly ran into the kitchen, trying to find a way out. Twilight pointed at a door near her icebox, I opened to door to more stairs going down. We took off down the stairs after there was a loud _thump_ and the sound of boats on the wooden floor. _Wait, ponys dont wear boots. Do they?_ I though as we hit the bottom. Twi then grabbed me and galloped over to a dusty old closet. We dove in as the door opened. I held my breath, the tention was killing me. We both sat their, Twilight silently sobbed. _No way am I going to let this fuck hurt her._ I though as I stood their. I moved Twilight behind me, then got ready to pounce. The steps stopped infront of the closet. That was when everything stopped, time slowed down, every second felt like hours. The doors slowly opened. Infront of me was what another...me I guess. He was wearing green textured shirt with brown mixed in with it.

"I wouldnt move if I were you." He grumbled in a low, demanding voice. I just stood their, frozen. He just chuckled and said,"I couldnt imagine meeting another human here, but its going to be fun killing you both." And drew out a long knife. I stared at him for a couple of seconds, then, I basicly lost control of myself. My hand quickly grabbed his wrist, twisting it until it made a sould _[pop_. I then tackled him into the wall, putting an indent of his back and some wepon he was carring. I forced him to the ground by kicking his legs out, he landed with a loud _thump_. I quickly grabbed the knife and held it to his throat.

"What are you going to do? Kill an old man. I didnt think you had that in you James." He said before taking the knife. He started to laugh like a mad man. Then, he took the knife, held it againts his throat, and pulled. Everything went black as I passed out.

Everything came back slowly. Where I was, what my name was, even family members. My memories where pouring back into my head. From what I could understand, I was a military member. I quickly got up, dizzy as hell, and looked around. I was sitting on my bed, Twilight was sitting next to me, stareing. She had a look of amazement.

"Y-you saved me..." Was all she could say before she broke down into sobs. I did my best to comfort her, but I was still shocked. "H-he-e killed himself after calling you James. Is that your real name?"

"Yes, I-i think so." I managed to say. We sat there for a couple of minutes before hearing knocks coming from downstairs. Twilight quickly hid herself behind me as I walked back down stairs. Dash, Aj, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie where standing infront of a broken down door, and where looking at one broken down pony and a monster.

"What the bucking hay happened!?" Applejack yelled as she looked around. I just stood their, stareing at the floor.

"Did you do this, are you some kind of spy?!" Dash then quickly got in my face. I jolted backwards, and tripped over some of the door.

"He didnt do anything. It was some other human." Twilight quickly yelled back at Dash.

"Human?" Rarity asked.

"Yes, thats what Princess Celestia called them. She said that she was seen them before, and had mixed results. Apparently, humans are warlike creatures, but also can be compassionate and friendly. The one that was here last night tried to kill us. And James here..." Twilight was cut off by Dash.

"James? His name is James now?!" Dash said out of anger.

"Yes Dash, his name is James. Now, James here saved my life. He didnt hurt anypony, the other human killed itself in the basement. Infact, I've already sent a letter to the princess stating that I need her here. She will be here within the hour to tell us what to do from here." I heard Twilight say, trying to defend me. I just sat on the ground, stareing at the floor. Ever memory was coming to me. Every person I shot, every teammate that was killed, everything. I felt like a ballon that was inflated to much, almost bursting. By now, everypony was stareing at me. I looked up, and looked back down to the ground, to ashamed of myself. _I killed him, he died because of me, like everybody else on my team..._ I realised that I would be considered a terrible person in Equestria.

"I'm a monster." I mumbled it a couple times. I just sat their, wishing that I would die. But, I felt a warmth come across me. I looked up to see not only Dash, but everypony was hugging me. I was having mixed emotions. I wasnt sure if I should embrace it or push away.

"This is when you hug back." I heard Dash wisper into my ear. I did my best, kinda hard to hug six freakin ponys at once. But, we sat their for a good five minutes before breaking up. I looked up and Dash and smiled.

"Looks like I owe you a date."

**Authors Note:**

Its been a while, but im glad to be back. Im gunna start a blog n shit. Dont forget to drop a like and PM me any OCs or Ideas. So yeah...R&R


End file.
